Heat of Emotion
by AfterxThexRain
Summary: While Yuki is struggling to accept his feelings towards Luka, Luka does something unexpected. How will both parties react after the fact? Can their love bloom a second time? Read to find out!  NOTE: Very slow read in the beginning. Picks up. 4 chap.
1. Chapter 1: Yuki: Acceptance

Disclaimer: All characters © their respective owners, of which I am not a part. I only claim ownership of the storyline.

* * *

Yuki sat up in bed, not being able to sleep after that dream. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and it didn't seem like he was going to get another wink of sleep in at this rate. Letting out a sigh, he leaned forward and pushed off the bed, the feel of the breeze in his strawberry-blonde hair waking him up as he walked towards his balcony. The wind from the open doors, like a painter, drew shapes into the swaying curtains.

The floor was cold beneath his bare feet and his thin pajamas did nothing for the cold but Yuki relished the feel. It distracted him from the turmoil inside.

Looking up at the night sky, he spotted the silver moon. "What a beautiful moon tonight", Yuki thought, as he gazed at the silvery orb. His eye lids became heavy with the weight of the emotions bubbling under the surface of his skin.

'Silver…'

He couldn't help it.

Every waking moment he had alone to himself, Yuki's thoughts would unabashedly drift to the silver-eyed guardian that was always by his side.

'Luka…what are you doing to me?' he asked himself.

The curtains fluttered in the cool breeze, casting dancing shadows on the wooden floor. The night air turned harsh, and Yuki hugged himself to shield himself from it. Rubbing his arms up and down, Yuki mused. Everything about Luka screamed of importance, told him that he was forgetting something that his head did not know anymore but his heart sensed.

Lately, he would react more and more vividly to Luka's presence; he could not avoid allowing his true feelings to slip past his mask. If Luka suddenly gazed at him, his whole body would heat up and the need to reach out and touch Luka, Embrace him, _feel him_, was too powerful, and Yuki had to turn away and distance himself. He knew this was not normal; He was aware. So painfully aware, but that did not stop his body from reacting the way it did to Luka, and _worse_, could not stop the feeling deep down that feeling this way was so _**right**_.

Yuki sighed again. He was getting nowhere.

"I'll cheer you uuup…nnn.." Mumbled a sleeping Sodom. Yuki glanced back. Back in his human form, Sodom was sleeping, face up, and sprawled over half of Yuki's bed, his limbs at awkward angles, his face the picture of happiness. A small chuckle escaped Yuki's lips at the sight.

With another small snicker, Yuki walked back to the bed, and tucked Sodom in so he wouldn't catch cold. Satisfied that Sodom would be okay, Yuki decided his jumbled thoughts deserved a good long walk. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, it seemed, so he might as well make the best of it.

* * *

It was only now that Yuki appreciated how truly magnificent the Twilight Estate really was. The front garden was beautiful but more so the back garden. Deciding to walk around the gardens' perimeter, Yuki's thoughts once again turned to Luka. How he wished he knew more about the mysterious enigma that Luka was becoming in his mind. No, that's not true. Since the beginning, since he saved him that first day, the first time he saw him and gazed into his eyes, he felt something move inside him and a million questions with no answers grew in his mind, yet they were all drowned out in the desire to be by his side as much as possible. A foolish wish, he knew. He couldn't always depend so much on Luka, and he knew Luka could never feel the same way he did, if he knew what that was in the first place.

Yuki was taken from his thoughts as he neared a red rose bush. He leaned down to take in the heavenly aroma and stopped to gaze at them. Crimson, and such a pure shade of it. He remembered all those times he witnessed Luka covered in crimson blood, and all for his sake. Every time he saw an injured Luka, his heart both grieved and rejoiced. He hated the notion of Luka suffering, even if Luka always denied it and said "Don't worry. I'm fine". He felt all the more guilty for the small flicker of hope that would grow in his chest each time he witnessed Luka get so serious and battle ready for his sake. He felt he didn't deserve Luka's loyalty, or his attentions, and his growing feelings were not helping.

In the spirit of nostalgia, Yuki counted the days since he meet Luka. "Let's see, it was 3 months this apr-no, may? …hmm…4 and a half months. It's been so long..." Yuki knew the truth. He knew how he felt but he just wasn't admitting it to himself yet. He knew he was being a coward, but he need time. Time, to accept that he was not normal, that something's really are beyond the will and that matters of the heart really are unpredictable. Yuki never gave much thought to romance, and with good reason. All he wanted in this life was to find his place in the world; to be accepted and needed. Romance was a far away topic from Yuki's mind and he never really had much interest in girls his age, let alone thought of dating anyone, but he figured he would, when the time came for it. The one thing he did know was that he did not, in his most bizarre and fleeting dreams, imagine that his first, and seeing as how he could not imagine anyone who surpassed Luka in his eyes, _only_ love.

Yes, Love. He loved Luka.

He admitted it to himself finally.

Yuki gripped the front of his shirt. Admitting is supposed to make you feel better, not worse. It's true, but in Yuki's case it did the opposite. It felt like he had opened his Pandora's box, because Yuki knew that his love was doomed to failure. As caring as Luka was, Luka was a man. No matter how much Yuki wished for it, Luka would never reciprocate his feelings, he told himself. Being around Luka was reaching the limits of painful and Yuki was determined to keep hiding his feelings behind his mask of happiness. Resolving to keep his feelings bottled up, Yuki walked back inside the house.

The hallway seemed unusually long in its solitude and Yuki felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of having to fake smiles at the one who stole his heart. His resolve was buckling right after he had made it. 'Good job, me' he thought, pouting slightly, as his hand grabbed the doorknob to his room.

Slipping inside, he decided to give sleep another shot. Admitting his feelings to himself was more tiring than he had thought it would be and lord knows his mind needed the rest. His vibrant green eyes slowly became lost to the cover of his dark, long eyelashes. As sleep descended upon his figure, his ears picked up a faint whisper. Just before his mind succumbed to sleep, he whispered back.

"Good night, Luka"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

That's the first chapter. There are 4 planned chapters and 2 are already written out. Short and sweet is always better :D

I'm sorry for the slow chapter. Next chapter focuses on Luka, and is a little faster ;p

Happy Reading!

AfterxThexRain


	2. Chapter 2: Luka: Enflamed

Disclaimer: All characters © their respective owners, of which I am not a part. I only claim ownership of the storyline.

* * *

Luka stared up at the sky. He would always come watch the night sky, the view from above Yuki's room especially grand. The night sky bore shades of lavender, opal and stark black, fading off into the horizon. The roof tiles were cool against his bare arms and he sucked in a long breath.

Silver eyes roamed over the visual feast. The stars tonight twinkled brightly and Luka was reminded of the light in someone's eyes…

'Nnn…'

'Yuki?'

He could hear Yuki stirring from his sleep. Yuki had been recalling tidbits of memories from dreams and every time Yuki brought one up, it made Luka falter.

He couldn't avoid it. He feared the moment when Yuki would recall everything. Every time the possibility entered his mind, his chest clenched in something painful.

Nothing could drown out the screams in his soul.

Such emotions, that used to be so foreign to a professional killer like he used to be, while new, bittersweet, were worlds better than not feeling anything. He never wished to go back to the time where he did not question killing innocents, never questioned the bloodshed.

Yuki was the exact opposite; Yuki never wished any harm to anyone and even gave someone like him meaning to his existence. He also knew that despite the unintentional burden caused by his loss of memory, Yuki never intended to hurt him; instead, he worried for him, cared, and that alone was enough to sustain him.

'Yuki…'

Tip tap. The sound of footsteps headed his way distracted Luka out of his thoughts. Jet-black hair swayed as he stood up and silently walked over to the edge to make sure Yuki was all right. Yuki was lost in thought, staring far off into the stars, hugging himself against the cold. Luka's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He couldn't help the fleeting thought that if Yuki remembered and accepted him again, even in this life, then he could be helping Yuki more than he was able to now. He crushed those thoughts mercilessly and gazed once more at him. Yuki's eyelashes were lowered over half open eyes, glossed over in thought and his cheeks reddened, no doubt by the cold. He was the picture of innocent charm and Luka wanted nothing more than to reach out to him.

**Duras**. Those who live in the darkness. Those whose beauty is unnatural. A means to an end. _To bewitch_.

Luka had long since felt guilty for possessing what humans of this realm deemed as "otherworldly beauty". It was a ruse with which to lure humans out of their inhibitions and catch them unaware and vulnerable. He was not proud of his appearance and felt it dishonest to have such an advantage. There was, however, one period of time where he accepted, and almost even came to appreciate this part of himself. Yuki. They met. He fell in love. It sure as hell sounded simple, but to say he "just fell in love" was an understatement. He became a slave to the existence known as "Yuki". There was no better description and even this one fell short. If Yuki wished it, he would give his everything; even death was not a problem, if Yuki wished it.

Life without Yuki had no meaning.

He remembered. Everything. It felt so long ago and yet he could recall vividly.

She would reach out to him, when others feared. She embraced his presence when others would shun it. She forgave his existence and needed him.

Not anymore. Yuki no longer saw him with those eyes. Yes, he still attracted humans like flies to honey, but the only one he wanted, the only one who he wished his appearance would bewitch was the only one _not_ affected by it.

What good was beauty if he couldn't have Yuki?

Yuki was always calm and nonchalant around Luka, for which he was grateful, since it meant he was comfortable around him, but there was little trace of the fondness of before. He knew it came with the territory but he couldn't help but feel the bitter absence of it. The tail of his long leather, sleeveless coat danced in the breeze and his ears picked up the opening and closing Yuki's bedroom door. He listened closely and picked up the sound of footsteps.

'The back garden…' He must have gone there to think. Yuki never changed. Even in his previous life, Yuki always went on long, languid walks to sort his thoughts. Luka sat back down and lay back on the roof. His hands moved to support his neck and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He picked up Yuki's scent. Honey and sunshine. Innocence, beauty and charm. Yuki was everything he was not, and it pained Luka to know Yuki was so out of his reach. They had been lovers, yes, but even then, Yuki had not been 100% his. It was in Yuki's nature to be hard on himself, even in love. Try as he might, Luka could not make Yuki believe he had the right to love and be loved, and now what hope did he have of making Yuki realize it now?

His chest ached, and he resisted the urge to grab the front of his shirt or otherwise show any distress. He knew Yuki would worry if he ever let go of the tight control he had over himself and his emotions. That could not happen. He would welcome death long before he ever caused harm to Yuki, or let anyone else even carry the notion. He would always protect Yuki. Yuki was everything to him. If he hadn't conveyed it more, it was because he didn't want Yuki to be disgusted with him and reject his protection, and his unrequited affection. No, he would protect Yuki from everything, including himself. If a platonic guardian is what Yuki needs, then that's the role he would take.

He had no complaints. How could he? Yuki was _alive_.

He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

His resolve renewed, Luka stood again and made for Yuki's balcony. He could tell Yuki had gone back to bed, and his calming scent filled the air. Without any real thought, he whispered,

"Good night, Yuki".

Silence.

'He must be asleep alre-'

"Good night, Luka".

Surprised, Luka opened his eyes…and smiled softly.

Luka waited 10 mins and decided to go check on Yuki.

Landing on the balcony, Luka approached the bed. Sensing Yuki was deep in sleep, he chanced sitting down in the chair next to the bed, if only to make sure Yuki would sleep soundly, for as long as possible. Yuki had long ago told him his presence soothed Yuki's nightmares. He supposed it was a remnant of affection Yuki held for him, but he wasn't about to take the thought any further. He wouldn't risk it.

He turned his head towards Yuki's face and his train of thought vanished. The moonlight that filtered in from the open balcony caressed Yuki's figure and bathed him in a soft, ethereal glow. Milky, moonlit skin that looked so soft, and felt softer. As distant as he appeared to the world, he never missed anything. Since the day he had once again met Yuki, every touch, every gesture, every look, was engraved in his memory. The feel of Yuki's kind hand on his face, studying him, had been a moment of bliss. Had he been human, and religious, he would have prayed to nay gods that listened for the moment to last forever. Instead, his body ached when it was over. Stirring from his reverie, Luka's gaze caressed every nook and cranny of Yuki's sleeping face. Luka had yet to know someone who possessed as natural a beauty as the male in front of him. Woman, or man, it did not matter. Yuki was Yuki and the beauty that came with that existence never faded. If he had to single out any one feature that stood above the others, it was those pools of glowing ember-like emerald, framed by a cascade of ebony, feather like eyelashes. It was this gaze that had frozen him where he stood and, at the same time, made his entire body down to the individual cells, heat up like he was on fire. The first time he saw himself reflected in those eyes, he was a prisoner. He smiled lightly. Of course, Yuki had now idea the power he possessed over Luka. Deny it as he might, somewhere deep down, a shimmer of hope still burned. Perhaps, someday. Only time could truly tell. Satisfied that Yuki's slumber was peaceful, he stood without making a sound and leaned over Yuki. Looking down at Yuki's serene expression, his resolve cracked. Leaning into Yuki's face, he stopped right above Yuki's lips.

A desire was coursing through his veins.

Burning.

His resolve up in flames, he closed the distance.

He resisted the urge to voice what he was feeling.

Yuki's lips tasted heavenly.

Honey.

Warm, sweet honey.

Oh, it had been so long since he had tasted these lips, felt this breath, and he would never again, but just this once, he would look past it. Just this once, he would taste the forbidden fruit, and nevermore. Luka closed his eyes and kissed Yuki deeper. Yuki, still dreaming, started breathing heavily, sending more of his alluring scent into Luka.

He had to stop. This was becoming too much, and if he didn't back out now, there would be no going back. Yuki's lips were so delicate, so soft and sweet smelling. The moist kiss was made even better with Yuki's soft moans vibrating through the air.

"ha…aa…ah…nn"

"Yuki-"

Yuki's mouth opened in response to his shortage of breath, and Luka took the chance to reach deeper into the recesses of Yuki's mouth with his own. A drug. Yuki's Kiss was soon becoming an addiction and a red light went off in Luka's mind. Luka gave Yuki's lips one last kiss, and backed away from him, feeling the pain of loss.

Panting slightly, Luka was left to reflect on his actions. Caught between exquisite pleasure and some shock, he knew his control would only slip further if he stayed. Without another thought, he turned to leave. He chanced one last glance at Yuki, who now sported rosy cheeks, crimson lips that were slightly open and panting, and disheveled hair, all in a white, collared pajama shirt and pants, that were rumpled and showed of Yuki's long, elegant neck and collarbone, and part of his midriff.

He resisted the urge to go in for another kiss and walked towards the door. The sound of leather echoed in the room.

' Yuki…'

Turning the knob, he whispered a small message to Yuki, under his breath, and left the room.

* * *

Whoot. Second Chapter is up! What can I say? I'm rooting for a kiss in the actual manga/anime, and this is my take on it.

Next chapter will have them both interacting. Juicy stuff coming up! Stayed tuned!

AfterxThexRain


	3. Chapter 3: Luka: Resolve

For the purposes of this story, anything in ::insert text here:: will be the female Yuki, trying to provoke Yuki into action.

* * *

NOTE: I realize Luka is a bit OOC, but alas, I am limited in my talents, and therefore, will have to get some more practice under my belt before I can fully convey how awesome Luka is XD

He acts a little out of control (not the OOC I meant above, by the way, haha) because he's struggling with the power of his feelings towards Yuki, and we all know how unintentionally alluring Yuki is. Poor Luka...LOL. Onto the story! ~AfterxThexRain

* * *

The canopy looked particularly elegant this morning. Cream colored and silky, it was a nice touch and Yuki took the time to stare at it undisputedly, while waiting for his brain to fully function. Half lidded eyes just stared up at the canopy.

Blink.

Yuki shook his head, trying to clear his head.

::Soft lips::

Faster than the human eye, Yuki sat up, completely alert. What was with that dream yesterday? If dreams are manifestations of our desires, then Yuki felt his mind was either insane or he was more frustrated about Luka than he thought.

'Wow…that dream was so real, I can still feel the heat from his li-' Yuki's head went straight down onto his bed in a flash.

A bout of head smashing against the sheets later, Yuki, looking even more disheveled, if it was possible, smoothed his golden-hued hair with his fingers. His hand stopped mid-stride on his head.

'…but why? Why would I dream something so real? Is it a memory?…no! NO! Scratch that! HOW am I going to _face __Luka_ after this? I keep thinking back to the k-k-AHH! '

Yuki buried his face momentarily in his pillow, sulking over his easily-swayed nature.'

I'm going to have to see him sooner or later, might as well suck it up then. I can't have him worry over me, and I can't let off that I'm thinking anything like THIS. I also can't have the others worry over my idiocy. No, I'll have to keep this to myself.' Yuki grit his teeth.

'Easier said than done...'

Yuki grabbed the sheets and flipped them away swiftly from his legs. Using his hands, he pushed off the bed and headed for his armoire. Picking out a white collared shirt, jeans, and a very nice silver cross necklace he received from everyone for his birthday, he dressed and headed for his door. His hand on the silver doorknob, he gripped it a little harder, resolving to act as natural as possible. The thing that bothered him the most was that, underneath the shock, embarrassment, and disbelief, there were no negative feelings with regard to his dream.

No, scratch that. More like, he had actually enjoyed that kiss. Yuki's face took on a becoming shade of crimson and he knew he was going to have a hard time getting it off of his cheeks. A huge sigh, a defeated expression, and a turn of the doorknob, and Yuki was walking down the hallway, towards the dining hall.

'Maybe breakfast with everyone will take my mind off my dream..'.

Funny how things work out, as Yuki bumped into a solid wall. He felt 2 hands grab his upper arms and steady him. Looking up, he was staring into a pair of silver, concerned looking eyes.

'HOLY-'

"Luka…"

He acknowledged, in a breathier voice than usual, though he didn't notice it under the force of the stare he was under.

Luka looked concerned, but there was something more intense behind that gaze. Yuki couldn't figure it out, and wasn't even trying, as he was completely mesmerized, and trying desperately to find something to say. The urge to slap his forehead was huge, as he realized Luka didn't know what he had dreamt so he had to act normal and not stir up any suspicion.

"Good Morning" Yuki said, and gave Luka a small smile, that when coupled with his still red cheeks (redder still, since he bumped into Luka) made Yuki look innocently bashful. Luka's eyes widened a fraction before smoothly replying "Good Morning."

"Are you heading to the dining hall? Let's go together"

Luka silently agreed, and walked beside Yuki. They reached the dining room, and were greeted by a smiling Touma-san, who was in the middle of setting various baskets of assorted breads on the dining room table. Not even half a second later, the smells from what looked like freshly-baked breads wafted towards them. Yuki felt his stomach growl.

"Good morning to both of you!"

"Good Morning Touma-san! What do you have there?"

"Oh! These are breads I baked fresh this morning. I've been experimenting with different types of yeast to yield different flavors and textures. Hopefully everyone will enjoy them! Come, come, sit down and have some juice to start off!"

"Thank you, Touma-san! Luka, shall we?"

"After you."

Yuki sat down on the side by the regal looking windows, and Luka sat to his left. The green curtains swayed in the early morning breeze that strayed in through the slightly opened windows. Yuki tried to get rid of the red blush on his cheeks by focusing on breakfast, to no avail. Touma san set the last basket down and approached both with a fully-stocked tray of various juices.

"What kind of juice would both of you prefer?"

"I'll take Orange juice. What about you, Luka?" Yuki asked, trying his hardest to sound causal, which might have worked, as neither Touma-san nor Luka showed any signs otherwise. Luka contemplated the tray a second and replied "Water, if possible"

Touma-san smiled and handed Yuki a tall glass of OJ and one of equal size of water to Luka. Yuki picked his glass up and sipped it delicately. Touma turned to the tray, setting everything in order again, and glanced at Yuki. Touma-san sensed something was a little different this morning, as Yuki sported rosy cheeks and Luka looked a little distracted, which was unusual for Luka, especially when others were around. Touma-san knew that although Luka had accepted everyone in the twilight mansion as allies, he was still reluctant to show any kind of "weakness" to any of them, unless it was Yuki. Touma-san thought of voicing something but decided against it. He'd leave it to the Zweilts to Bring it up. This was sure to be an interesting morning indeed.

* * *

Yuki drank his orange juice in silence. 'I wonder what Luka's thinking right now. Maybe I should start a conversation…but maybe It'd be only more obvious how nervous I am…' he contemplated while sneaking a glance at Luka. Luka was sitting silently at Yuki's side, hand on his glass, looking deep in thought. His train of thought apparently over, Luka lifted the glass to his lips. Yuki watched entranced, realized what he was thinking, blushed and looked away. Luka noticed the sharp turn of Yuki's gaze from the corner of his eye and was about to ask Yuki about it when-

"Hey Yuki!"

Hotsuma, with Shuusei not far behind, walked into the dining hall. Both were in casual clothing. 'Oh yeah, today's saturday' Yuki thought. He had been so distracted, he had forgotten. Either way, he had dressed casually. ' I'd be done for if today was a school day. I need to focus ' He resolved.

"Good Morning, Hotsuma-kun, Shuusei-kun" He greeted, smiling.

"Good Morning, Yuki. Wow, Touma-san really outdid himself on these breads this morning." Replied Shuusei, for once actually interested in food.

Sitting down next to Hotsuma, who was quick to the draw and sat down opposite Yuki, He took a small dinner roll, tore off a chunk and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmm…this is really good. You guys should try them." He stated. Hotsuma's eyes lit up and he made a grab for a large baguette. Stuffing at least a 1/4 of it in his mouth, he asked Yuki,

"ser watz yew gunna dew zoo-dei?."

Yuki blinked, and burst into laughter.

Shuusei shook his head, grinning.

"Swallow before you speak, Hotsuma. Really." He chuckled.

After recovering from the fit of laughter, Yuki replied," I don't know. I might just take a walk around the mansion, or go buy groceries with Touma-san, or clean around the house." Hotsuma grimaced.

"Clean? Walk? But that's so BORING"

Yuki smiled sheepishly. "I really do enjoy helping out around the mansion. It helps me think", Yuki finished, his voice trailing off. Hostuma was too engaged in his food, but Shuusei glanced at Yuki. 'Strange...' He looked distracted, and a bit more timid than usual. His cheeks had a slightly more pinkish hue than normal. It wasn't apparent, and he doubted Hostuma would notice, or anyone else for that matter. Shuusei had powerful powers of observation and he could tell something had happened. Judging by Luka's slightly distracted demeanor, something HAD happened. It was not like Luka to be distracted i.e. let his guard down in front of them. Feeling mischievous, but mostly concerned for Yuki, Shuusei spoke up.

"So, Yuki, did you sleep well last night?"

Yuki immediately turned 3 shades of red and tried, desperately, not to choke on his drink. Shuusei raised an eyebrow, and was thankful that Hotsuma was too distracted by his entree' that Touma-san had now served them. Luka, however, DID notice.

Luka showed no outside signs of change, but on the inside he was blaming himself over and over. He had wronged Yuki, disrespected him, and now he was sinking further and further into feelings of guilt. Had Yuki been awake? Did Yuki mistake it for a dream? ...but most importantly, what did he think of it? What did he think of him now?

"I-I slept well. Thanks for your concern, Shuusei-kun, but i'm fine!" Yuki replied, trying to get his face under control. GREAT, now both Shuusei, and worst of all, Luka, knew something was up. Shuusei carefully watched them both. 'That confirms it, something happened.' He thought.

"Yuki…"

Yuki turned his head and gave Luka a bright smile. "I'm fine, no worries" he said in his best, calm voice. Luka stared at Yuki a second longer and briefly closed his eyes, as if satisfied that Yuki was okay.

Click.

"Good Morning, Yuki-chan!" Touko bounded into the room cheerfully, followed by the silently smiling Tsukumo.

"Good Morning, Yuki"

"Good Morning!" Yuki replied back cheerfully. It was always a happy moment when he could have breakfast together with everyone. Yuki looked around.

"Where are Senshirou-san and Kuroto-kun?" Yuki asked, his eyes wandering. Touko gathered her long hair into a ponytail and shrugged.

"I think Takashirou-sama might have called them away for a special job yesterday night. I haven't heard much else. They should be back soon" Touko replied cheerfully, before serving herself some of Touma-san's wonderful Quiche. The smell filled the room and soon everyone was eating enthusiastically. Everyone, except Luka and Yuki. Both were sporting far-away looks. Not being able to take the onslaught of thoughts that Luka's presence brought, Yuki stood.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm going to go get ready for school."He replied, immediately making for the door.

Everyone looked up, with varying degrees of concern. Tsukumo stood. "Yuki, but you haven't had any breakfast yet!"

"Oh, I guess i'm not that hungry this morning. I'll be fine, i'll eat a good lunch. Don't worry!" Yuki smiled back before stepping out of the dining hall. Luka frowned. Shuusei, Touma-san (who had just stepped in), and Tsukumo all turned to Luka. Luka closed his eyes in thought, and seemingly having made up his mind about something, stood up and went. after Yuki.

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong. Yuki…" Tsukumo turned to face Touko.

"Don't' worry, Touko. Luka went after him. He'll be fine."He said with a smile. Touko smiled back. "Thank you, Tsukumo"

Hotsuma was not satisfied. Yuki never skipped Touma-san's meals, unless there was something wrong. He and Shuusei were lost in their own thoughts.

Hotsuma gave up trying to figure it out and figured if Luka couldn't help Yuki, _then_ he would think of trusted Luka. He was the closest to Yuki and a comrade. They'd have to leave matters to him.

* * *

Yuki walked hurriedly away from the dining hall. 'It feels like i'm running away' He thought, disappointed with himself. 'but there's no way around it.'

::Don't run from him::

' I'm too conscious of Luka right now! After that dream…" He picked up the pace, until he stopped abruptly, as he was swung around gently by a hold on his arm.

Yuki's eyes widened and something in him stirred.

::Ahh..::

"Luka?"

"Yuki. What's wrong?"

He felt a surge of electricity go through his body, originating from the spot on his arm where Luka's grip held. Shocked, and embarrassed, he pulled away suddenly. Luka's expression looked hurt for a second, but was over so fast that Yuki thought he was hallucinating.

"I-I'm fine! I guess I'm a little tired, is all. I'm going to go change!" He replied as he turned to leave. Luka's lips fell into a frown and he stopped Yuki with a clawed hand on his shoulder. "Yuki. Please."

"Luka…" He looked up at Luka and bit his lip. He didn't want Luka to worry, but he didn't think he could take it if Luka knew about his dream. Time stood still as the sun filtered in through a single large window, highlighting them in it's light. Yuki needed any type of warmth right now, he mused.

He'd tell him the bare minimum. Yuki swallowed, his mouth dry. He clenched his right hand, which lay next to his side, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I had a strange dream. It felt too real and it's got me confused. That's all. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." Yuki said, in one breath. Luka tilted his head down to look at Yuki better.

"What kind of dream?" Yuki fought the urge to run away.

"I-uh…"

Luka knew. 'Yuki thinks it was a dream…" He'd realized since he'd seen Yuki for the first time this morning, but now he finally confirmed it. Yesterday's kiss had manifested itself as a dream to Yuki. It was on his mind and it was making him act differently than normal. Was he disgusted? Would this change anything? How would he calm Yuki's nerves?…and who did he receive the kiss from in the dream?

"Yuki, come."

Luka turned and headed towards Yuki's room, the same direction Yuki had been going just moments ago. He would tell Yuki. He would calm Yuki's nerves and return his peace, even if it meant Yuki would hate him.

He would risk it. It was his punishment for going against the laws of man, but most of all, for no respecting the sleeping Yuki's lips. He would pay the price, what ever it may be. He swore to protect Yuki from everything, and everything included himself. He wouldn't risk his control slipping any further.

* * *

They reached Yuki's door and with every last bit of self-control he had, he opened the door and slipped in, Yuki following behind. Yuki closed the door subconsciously behind him.

Turning around swiftly, Luka walked towards Yuki until he was inches away. They stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like any eternity. Luka's silver eyes gleamed, and Yuki could see his green eyes reflected back. They were so close, a breath away, and Yuki's body heated up with the proximity. He wanted to reach out to Luka, touch him, but he feared rejection. 'Luka was going to tell me something' He'd almost forgotten how to think under the intense gaze of silver. Drawing out of his thoughts, Yuki's gaze strengthened again and Luka closed his eyes momentarily, opening them with a gaze of renewed fervor.

'Good bye, Yuki…' His chest ached and his soul screamed at him to stop. He'd do anything to take back that kiss, so he wouldn't lose Yuki, but what's done is done and he _would _protect Yuki, _he would_.

"Yuki, Your dream was real"

"Wait, what?"

Yuki's expression immediately changed to one of confusion. Shaking his head, Yuki stared back at Luka.

"What do you mean, Luka? I don't understand."

"Your dream was not a dream nor a memory. Yesterday, as you lay sleeping, I-" Luka drew in closer and cupped Yuki's cheek with his hand, gently.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"-kissed you."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay but it was HARD to write this chapter. It was also looong, so it took while but next one will be the end. It'll have a nice, long romatic moment! :D And then, a sequel! ~AfterxThexRain


	4. Chapter 4: Luka & Yuki: Passion

Last chapter, guys! I will admit, I had WAAAAAY too much fun writing this chapter. Tee-hee. Honestly, I was on a high the whole time I wrote this, and afterward too. XD Oh, fanfics can be sooo addictive if they're about a good couple. WHEEEE! Okay, back to the story! ~ AfterxThexRain.

In this chapter, the :: insert thoughts here:: punctuation will be used for Tsukumo's powers i.e. his "visions".

Characters © their respective owners.

NOTE: No outright intercourse happens, but be forewarned, it does get suggestive, so it's on the higher side of the teen rating. You have been warned! :D

* * *

Luka drew his hand away from Yuki's cheek, almost painfully. His fist clenched as it drew back to his side, where it hung, lifelessly. Luka closed his eyes and stepped back, waiting for Yuki to respond. He knew better than anyone that it was in Yuki's nature to forgive but Luka did not feel he deserved the mercy of Yuki's heart.

Luka braced himself.

Yuki blinked.

Once.

Twice.

He lost track.

"It…it was _real_?"

Yuki's brain was having a hell of a time processing this new bit of information. Luka kept silent. Waiting.

"How-why? Luka?"

He had a million questions and no answers.

Did this mean that Luka felt the same?

Did this mean Yuki could have hope?

Would something like this even be allowed?

Yuki didn't know and the only one who could give him the answers was waiting silently, with a face of hidden remorse. Yuki swallowed his questions and approached Luka. Luka raised defeated looking eyes to Yuki's gaze.

"Yuki."

"Luka, I don't know what to think right now." Luka stared straight into Yuki's eyes. Something in them gave Yuki a shiver.

"I-I don't know anything anymore, but more than that, it feels like you're trying to draw away from me, and I don't want you to go, Luka." Yuki reached out towards Luka, and grabbed onto his wrist. The contact sent pulses of electricity through both.

Yuki hung his head. "Luka,"He said, his golden hair covering his face from Luka's sight.

"Luka, I don't understand. I don't understand! Why would you do something like that? Are my feelings that laughable?" Yuki accused. He knew, he knew Luka wouldn't do something like that, but what else could he think? Where did Luka's feelings lie?"

"No, Yuki." Luka said as he lifted the wrist Yuki had a hold on, pulling Yuki closer. "My everything belongs to you. You are my reason to live. I have caused you hurt, so i'll protect you that much more, even if you can't forgive me." Yuki shook his head.

Placated, Yuki sighed.

"Luka, why wouldn't I forgive you? I mean, Luka..." '

"It's not about whether or not I forgive you or don't. I just need to know, Luka. Why did you kiss me? What do you feel towards me?"

'All or nothing, right? If I don't get to the bottom of this, Luka seems like he'd vanish and never come back, and that's the one thing I couldn't bear. Besides, I already admitted my feelings to myself, so why hide them? If Luka doesn't feel the same, at that time, i'll give up but not before I give this a shot!'

Determined to go down fighting, Yuki stepped into Luka and looked straight up into Luka's eyes.

"Luka, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You've captured everything I am, without mercy, and I can't fight how I feel, even if I tried."

Luka eyes widened. Did his ears deceive him?

"Yuki-"

"Wait, Luka. I have to say this." Yuki took a deep breath and continued.

"I've always watched you. Watched how much you distance yourself from others, how much you fought in the beginning, fought against making bonds"

Yuki's gaze lowered to Luka's cross necklace.

"...and I've also watched you tentatively start to make them. I've seen your strength, I've been embraced by your caring nature, I've felt, deep down in my soul, your _nobility_, and Luka..."

Yuki tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"...everything has made me fall even deeper, into a scorching heat of emotion that seems to have rooted itself into eternity. Luka, even if you reject me and my feelings, i'll respect your decision and I'll go, or I'll learn to let you go. I realize that this time around, things have changed and I'm not who I used to be, but my feelings refuse to change and I can't help it anymore. I always want to be with you, but above all... " Yuki smiled sadly.

"...I want you to be happy, Luka. The past be damned, I want you to choose."Yuki finished, the weight of his words bringing tears to his eyes. He could really lose Luka now, but he would stand by his words and let go if he had to.

Luka, silently, raised his hand and wiped away Yuki's gathered tears. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Luka...?"

"No matter how many years pass, Yuki is still the same Yuki. Your soul has not changed. What form your body takes does not matter. It has never ceased to be breathtaking in my eyes." Luka's clenched hand unclenched and, in one fluid motion, it circled around Yuki's waist, until it pressed against the small of Yuki's back, bringing their chests together.

Yuki blushed crimson, but did not look away.

"If you'll have me, Yuki... I've been in your hands all along" Luka finished. Yuki's eyes widened, for what seemed the umpteenth time. 'He didn't reject me..."

Yuki, not one to process things quickly needed proof that Luka was not disgusted by the thought of Yuki's current form. Fueled by Luka's disinterest in moving away, Yuki reached up to Luka's face. Luka closed his eyes in response as Yuki traced the outside of his jaw. His heart pounding against his ribcage, Yuki's thumb traced Luka's lips, and watched, mesmerized, as Luka's expression softened. Yuki's heart leaped. It was true!

Everything was true!

Full of joy, Yuki jumped Luka, diving into his arms. Luka steadied them both, preventing an abrupt rendezvous with the hard floor of Yuki's bedroom. Luka was surprised at the sudden burst of unexpected affection, but that gave way to a radiant smile, and he embraced Yuki back. Luka's face fell to rest in the crook of Yuki's neck, relieved, but most of all, so grateful for having met Yuki. Yuki never ceased to surprise and amaze him. Who else could love someone like him to this extent, other than the angelic Yuki? No matter what shape Yuki took, it never ceased to be perfectly beautiful, serene, and merciful.

Yuki was elated. He was on cloud 9 and all that stress and fear from this morning was gone, and in it's place a newfound peace and unimaginable happiness that left him breathless. They stood there, embracing each other until they were satisfied that neither was going to leave the other, strengthening their bond. Ever since the dream last night, Yuki had been thinking non-stop about that kiss, and now, by golly, he would experience it again. 'Hopefully awake, this time' he thought, with a mental chuckle. He was amazed that someone like Luka, who exuded physical and mental strength, could be over-powered by his emotions, enough to steal a kiss, something he would have never thought was in Luka's character.

As if reading his thoughts, Luka drew back just enough to look once again into Yuki's eyes. 'This is real...' he thought. Yuki was looking back at him with love in his eyes. . No more unrequited love. No more hiding in the shadows. They were together, and Luka silently vowed to never leave Yuki's side.

Now all that's left...

Yuki waited, sensing Luka's thoughts.

Yuki reached up to cup Luka's cheek. Luka's hand fanned out against Yuki's back as his head moved towards Yuki's. Yuki's gaze was fixated on Luka's closing eyes; his long, fluttering ebony lashes caressing the soft skin below his silver orbs. Yuki's eyes filled with tender emotion as Luka's lips neared his own slowly. Luka was ready to draw away if Yuki should feel uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to rush if Yuki wasn't ready.

Yuki could feel Luka's warm breath. Their breaths mingled and Yuki felt intoxicated, drowning in his desire for Luka. Their lips were inches apart and Luka's drew ever closer.

Inching.

Closer still.

Yuki closed the distance suddenly, impatience hitting his blood stream, his need to feel Luka's lips with his own overriding any hesitation. Luka's eyes opened slightly in surprise before he pressed into Yuki, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm..." Yuki moaned into the kiss. It was music to Luka's ears. Invigorated by Yuki's sweet cries of pleasure, Luka moved them both the short distance to the nearest wall. Anything that would help them draw closer to each other. Sure of Yuki's contentment, Luka continued to make love to Yuki's mouth.

Lick. The feel of Luka's tongue sent shivers down through Yuki's spine.

"Yuki.." Luka breathed.

Suck. Yuki was quickly losing his sanity under the intensity that is Luka.

"Lu...ka..." Yuki moaned.

Luka's lips were soft and firm, and sent liquid heat through Yuki. They smelled of the sunshine seeping in through the open windows, so reverently caressing Luka's beautiful form. They tasted of honeysuckle. Sweet. Addicting. Powerful.

Yuki's lips, inexperienced, were shy at first. He let Luka circle them with his tongue, his body set on fire. Yuki tentatively lifted his head up to give Luka more access, and was rewarded with a series of burning kisses that left him gasping for air. Luka was unused to voicing his emotions, so he displayed them full force through physical actions, and Yuki soon learned he was _very_ articulate.

"Nnng...ha..." Luka swallowed Yuki's moans, eager for more.

Shyness forgotten, Yuki responded eagerly, now both arms around Luka's waist, savoring the feel of Luka's passionate kiss. Luka reveled in the feeling of Yuki's body so close to tongues circled each other, and they both moved their heads rhythmically, in hopes of more contact. Emboldened, Yuki briefly interrupted the kiss, to give small, butterfly kisses to Luka's lips, while catching his breath, before going back in for more. Yuki wanted Luka to know how deeply he was embedded in Yuki's heart. They both didn't feel the slightest need to pull away. Yuki let go of everything and gave into the now. A quick learner, he slowly, achingly kissed all around Luka's lips. Luka remained still, giving full access to Yuki's playful nature, while his body and soul drowned, deeper, harder, in need of Yuki.

* * *

Touko took a bite of her bread. 'I wonder how Yuki-chan and Luka are doing...' Tsukumo, too, wondered how they fared.

'I hope they're doing better than this morning. Yuki-chan...'

* * *

The windows in Yuki's room were slightly open, the morning breeze filtering in along with the sunshine, but the cool air could do nothing to cool down the pair of heated bodies in one corner of the room. Their need growing, they both drew to the bed, without ceasing their kisses. Yuki's back approached the bed as Luka guided them in that direction. The back of Yuki's knees touched the edge of his bed. Luka pulled away to give Yuki a chance to decline, if he wasn't ready for more. Yuki responded with a firm tug to Luka's collar and a kiss to Luka's lips. Given the "go ahead", Luka slowly unbuttoned the top half of Yuki's shirt, all the while leaving a trail of kisses, starting from Yuki's temple to Yuki's collarbone. Luka moved Yuki's body to sit on the bed, while Luka straddled Yuki's lap.

Rustle.

Luka tugged Yuki's shirt till it was halfway down Yuki's arms. His hands on Yuki's naked shoulders, he delivered a wet kiss to Yuki's collarbone. Yuki shivered and threw his head back, not sure anymore if his shivers were from the cool breeze or Luka's attentions. Luka continued giving kisses to the newly exposed skin. Yuki was going crazy with desire. Realizing it was okay, since he was still used to holding back, Yuki's hands hesitated before laying flat on Luka's leather vest. Mesmerized, Yuki took the zipper and pulled down, exposing Luka's muscular, toned upper body. Yuki's hands found Luka's abs, feeling the muscles contract under his fingers. The smooth skin stretched over the toned muscle was fascinating and Yuki wanted more. His fingers spread out and caressed all of Luka's torso, finally settling at the nape of Luka's neck, where they played with Luka's hair. If Luka had been a cat, he would have purred. Yuki's touch was driving Luka over the edge of his sanity. Everything about Yuki was alluring. Yuki's lips were still that concentrated honey that he had grown addicted to.

Both were crashing deeper into the throes of their passion for one another. Hands roamed, fingers touched and skin met, sending delicious energy through them, time and again. Luka's lips found their way back to Yuki's mouth. He put a hand behind Yuki's head as Yuki arched into the kiss. Luka's lips traveled to Yuki's ear.

Lick.

"Ahh~!" Yuki jumped in response. Holding back now a matter of the past, Yuki gripped Luka's forearms and let his inhibitions go.

"Ann...ng...Oh...Luka..." Yuki panted. Luka sucked on Yuki's ear and Yuki closed his eye tightly, finding it hard to contain his pleasure. Sucking and licking, Luka ravaged Yuki's ear and Yuki had to bite his lower lip to keep from fully voicing his _approval_.

"Oh, Lukaaaaa!" He felt he would go hoarse from the pleasure. Luka, concerned for Yuki's body, pushed him into the bed, now laying fully horizontal, their bodies parallel to each other.

Luka stared into Yuki's emerald eyes. He was a slave to those eyes. There were 2 emeralds, and Luka felt he could admire them forever. Luka's head bent down and kissed both of Yuki's eyelids, feeling the soft flutter of Yuki's eyelashes against his lips. Yuki sighed happily.

Luka continued his kisses, trialing to Yuki's neck next, while tugging at the remaining buttons on Yuki's shirt, until he could fully open Yuki's shirt, Yuki 's chest completely exposed. Luka eased Yuki's arms out of the shirt and cast it aside. His left hand weaved under and around Yuki's torso, while his right hand, starting at Yuki's cheek, traveled down, slowly, all the length of Yuki's body. Yuki felt as Luka caressed from his cheek down to his collarbone, his chest, his navel and finally...

Yuki gasped. Luka's hand caressed Yuki rhythmically, using slight pressure, and Yuki had to clench his hands in the sheets. Oh, the things Luka was doing to him. While Luka was distracted, Yuki forced his mind to function and, realizing what position they were in, saw an opportunity and took it. Yuki licked Luka's ear and drew it into his mouth. Luka's hand jerked and Yuki moaned loudly.

Soon, both, in a heated frenzy, emptied each other of the remainder of their garments.

"Yuki, are you sure?"

Yuki smiled, and nodded his head. He couldn't ask for more than this moment. Every cell in his body told him this was right. Nothing would come between them again.

"I leave myself in your hands, Luka". Luka nodded. He would make _sure_ Yuki did not regret this in the _least_. Using every ounce of strength and gentleness he possessed, Luka delivered, as promised.

* * *

A collective sigh was heard. All 6 of the Zweilts, now joined by Kuroto and Senshirou, wondered what was taking them so long. School long forgotten, They sat at the table, each lost in their own suspicions of what was wrong. Finally, Touko couldn't take it anymore; The wait was killing her.

"Tsukumo~!" She called. Tsukumo, stirred out of his thoughts, turned his head to face her.

"What is it, Touko-chan?" he asked. Touko pouted sheepishly.

"I can't wait any longer! I'll explode! Could you see if Yuki's okay now? He looked so lost this morning..." Touko pleaded. Tsukumo chuckled to himself and conceded.

"Alright. I'll see what's up", he replied. Everyone looked up.

"I'm sure Luka did something to make things better" Kuroto responded, looking away. Luka was capable in every sense of the word. He had no doubts. Senshirou nodded.

"Yuki should be fine by now, but it doesn't hurt to double-check." Kuroto grudgingly nodded. Leave it to Senshirou to find a compromise.

"I agree with Senshirou, it'd be best to make sure. After all, we Zweilts have a duty to Yuki." Hostuma replied gruffly.

Shuusei chuckled. He was pretty sure he knew along what lines the conversation between Yuki and Luka was bound to head, and if he was right, poor tsukumo (depending on how much he disclosed) and everyone were in for a fun surprise.

Touko sighed. "Are you guys done discussing now? I want to know!"

Hostuma grunted. "All right, quit your whining. Go ahead, Tsukumo"

Tsukumo just shook his head in amusement, and closed his eyes. The whole room went quiet as Tsukumo expanded his senses.

He was almost there...

He could feel Yuki's conscious. It was difficult to grasp it, so he figured Yuki's emotions were in over-drive. 'Just a little more...'

:: Luka...::

Oh, were they still talking?

:: Oh, Luka. The way you touch m-::

'WAIT A SEC'.

Tsukumo's eyebrows furrowed, and he started to sweat a little. Everybody raised their eyebrows at him. Was something wrong? 30 seconds went by and Tsukumo's face grew steadily redder. Everyone at the table gave him weird looks. Suddenly, Tsukumo's eyes were open; his face now as red as a tomato.

He coughed violently while Touko patted him firmly on the back.

"TSUKUMO! What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Tsukumo, you bastard! Tell us what you saw!" Hotsuma barked, now worried.

Tsukumo suppressed his coughing, and tried to re-start his thoughts.

"Uh..."

"Yes?" Touko asked, eagerly. Everybody leaned in to listen.

"Well, they're fine. Yuki seems to be just fine now." An audible sigh of relief was heard. Kuroto was not satisfied.

"If they're fine, what's with your reaction? What did you hear?"

Tsukumo blanched.

"Uh...well, to tell the truth, Yuki..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see, I think they worked out the whole "lovers" thing." he said, sheepishly. Touko looked bewildered.

"Does Yuki remember the past now?"

"Not sure, but I sure heard them having an _exceptional_ make-up, uh, _conversation_..." He trailed off, lost in his thoughts. He received lots of confused stares, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

'Good for you, Yuki. I hope you never lose this happiness.' He thought with a smile, still blushing. 'Way to go, Luka!' he added in, with a snort.

"Well, that's good. Now we can stop worrying! ...I know! Let's go see them! I miss Yuki!" Touko exclaimed. Tsukumo's head shot up.

"Noooo! Touko-chan! That's a BAD idea!"

She pouted again and was about to argue back, but Tsukumo pulled her close and whispered in her ear. Everyone watched as Touko's face went from confused to alarmed, to shocked, and finally, a cherry-red blush, similar to Tsukumo's.

"Wow, go Yuki..." Touko said, before Tsukumo covered her mouth gently. "Shhh~!" He chided. Touko searched her brain.

"Um!...Come on everyone! Let's go Karaokel!"

Hostuma bolted out of his seat. "Huuuuuh? What do you mean "Karaoke?"

Touko didn't listen, stood up, took Hotsuma's arm and started dragging him towards the door. "No excuses! Today we're going to head out to do some karaoke. Come on everyone!"

No one felt like arguing so they all followed. Tsukumo smiled. 'Nice one, Touko-chan!' He told her, telepathically.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we all relaxed together!" Tsukumo added, in support.

Touko looked back and winked at Tsukumo. ' Thanks!' Everybody piled out of the dining hall and jumped into a limo. Touko stared at the window of Yuki's room, from inside the interior of the vehicle. Smiling tenderly, she wished them happiness. 'Don't ever lose this happiness. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you two."

* * *

Tears brimmed from happiness in Yuki's eyes. Luka licked them all away and embraced Yuki tenderly. "Luka, I love you" Yuki said, looking up at Luka. Luka just smiled at Yuki and hugged him closer still. Their slick bodies, glistening from sweat, were half hidden under Yuki's sheets. Yuki rested his head comfortably on Luka's broad chest, and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Luka's heartbeat. Time was still as they lay together and reveled in their mutual love. Luka stared at Yuki's brilliant green eyes., and watched as they closed slowly, sensually, as Yuki started to drift off..

"So...much...for...school..."Yuki trailed off, a bright smile on is face while sleep took over.

Never had he seen Yuki more at peace than right now and he felt the same. He gave Yuki another kiss on the lips and he, too, closed his eyes, giving into sleep. "Sweet Dreams, Yuki".

Yuki, half asleep, his arms around Luka's torso, gave him a little squeeze, and whispered groggily

"Sweet Dreams, Luka"

FIN.

* * *

Hi, AfterxThexRain here! Yup, that was one looong kissing session, and I'm sorry about the lack of a lemon, but alas, the rating is T. If enough people request it, I'll write a lemon in the sequel. I wanted at least this fic to be devoid of outright intercourse and focus more on the feelings. Then again, leaving it out makes the tension higher sometimes! It's what I was going for! Thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me. I promise to start work on the sequel right away! :D Thanks again!

Sidenote: I said Yuki's eyes are emerald, because they resemble hazel in the anime, but I think If Yuki was real, his eyes would be closest to green. It's just a guess, plus it gives a certain credibility to Luka's worship of them ;)

~AfterxThexRain


End file.
